vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hata no Kokoro
Summary Hata no Kokoro (秦 こころ) is a menreiki youkai. As she relies on her masks to show her emotions to others, her facial expressions are emotionless and can be likened to a poker face. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher Name: Hata no Kokoro Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Around 1300 years Classification: Menreiki Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Empathic Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks. Passively creates a barrier around her when she is stunned), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; All gods can give "names" to things, giving them a concept of their own, and a defined border. She can also modify her own concept/name), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The true form of a God exists as an idea, and a god can spread and manifest itself in any number of physical bodies, each with equal power), Longevity, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) and Conceptual Manipulation (Gods precede concepts and thus do not need one to exist) Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely higher (Far superior to Cirno). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should not be too far behind high tiers and Moon rabbits like Rei'sen) for her physical body, Omnipresence for her true form (Gods exist as ideas all over existence, and can manifest themselves everywhere) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Island Class, likely higher Durability: At least Island level, likely higher Stamina: At least superhuman Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Multiversal for her true form (Gods can access any Otherworlds) Standard Equipment: The 66 masks that make up her existence and which she uses to express emotions, two fans, and her naginata. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Kokoro is vulnerable to spiritual attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Manipulating emotions:' Each of the masks which make up Kokoro embody powerful emotion, and will impress that emotion on both the holder and those around them. With all 66 masks together, their effects complement each other, and Kokoro has complete control over them. If an individual mask is separated from the others, it retains its properties, but Kokoro loses the ability to feel the emotion it embodied. Note: Despite the fact that Kokoro defeated Reimu, Byakuren and Miko, this feat was done under the Spell Cards rules, and thus doesn't apply to her statistics at all. Gallery Kokoro.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 6